New York Story
by AllYouWanted-x
Summary: AU MerDer, McStizzie
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I know my stry titles suck but oh well, this is an AU fanfic where Izzie and Meredith are divorce lawyers at a top New York law firm and Mark and Derek are surgeons (plastic and neuro obviously) at one of the best hospitals in New York. Just thought I would try something different. _

**_Chapter 1 _**

"Izzie, you lost a case get over it." Meredith and Izzie were sitting in Izzie's office eating lunch. They had met at college and had been friends ever since. They had ended up getting jobs at the same law firm and were now living in the same house. It had been Meredith's mother's house; she was in a home with Alzheimer's disease, she and Meredith didn't have the best relationship.

"Meredith, I shouldn't have lost, it's just that sleaze bag of a lawyer. I swear he bribed the judge."

"Izzie!"

"Ok fine, I lost fair and square, how's your case going?"

"Surprisingly good, I don't even think that it will go to court, the husband will settle. "

"Cool, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Well this great bar opened up down the road, my client was telling me about it, sounds good."

"Ok fine a drink is just what I need. I have to go but I'll see you at home later."

"Bye." Meredith left the room and Izzie sighed as she looked at her laptop. She had so much work to do. She better get a move on if she wanted to go out at all, she picked up the phone and started dialling.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Mark asked Derek Shepherd, his best friend.

"Mark if this is another attempt to get me to get over Addison let me tell you something it won't work."

Derek and Mark had grown up together and had remained best friends all their lives. Derek had gotten married when he was still at med school, to Addison Montgomery who after 11 years of marriage had cheated on him with another doctor at the hospital.

"It's not; I just feel like going out, this new bar opened and I thought we could try it out but if you want to spend another night sitting in your hotel room by yourself be my guest."

"Fine," Derek snapped.

"Aww come on it will be good for you. Derek you need to move on."

"I am, I have, I just need time." Derek's phone started ringing. "It's my lawyer, hold on I need to take this." Mark sighed, he knew Derek was hurting but he had to let go and stop blaming himself for his failed marriage.

"Yes, no, I can't do that, ok, leave me alone now, I'm paying you, go away, fine ok I'll do it, I said I would do it!"

"Does she really annoy you that much?" Mark asked with an amused smile on his face, Derek's lawyer seemed to drive him crazy.

Derek sighed, "No, she's one of the best lawyers in the city but she wants me to get some things off of Addison."

"Like what?"

"Financial records, mortgage payments, you know that sort of stuff."

"But you've not talked to Addison since it happened."

"Precisely."

"So what did your lawyer say when you told her that."

"She told me to stop being such a baby, stop messing around and then she said that if I didn't do this, well I don't actually want to repeat what she said."

"Ha, sounds like my kind of girl."

"Oh there I would have to disagree with you. She is so not your type."

"What she not hot?"

"Oh no she is, she used to be a model but she's not your type."

"How come?"

"Trust me!"

"That's it Izzie, I need to stop sleeping with inappropriate guys, from now on no more one night stands."

"Yeah whatever you say."

Meredith was being serious, "Iz, I mean it."

"How many drinks have you had Mer?"

"One,"

Izzie looked shocked, "you mean that's you're first one since we came out tonight? It's been like what? An hour? Usually by now you're plastered."

"Go away, Miss I Never Get Drunk with My Glass of Water."

"I do drink, I just don't get drunk."

"Leave me alone."

Izzie stuck her tongue out at Meredith, "so why have you all of a sudden decided to stop sleeping with random men?"

"The guy I woke up next to this morning puked all over my bed and he barely made it outside before throwing up in the bushes."

She screwed up her face, "that's what that smell was?"

Meredith nodded, "sadly yes."

"Ewww gross!"

"So speaking of love and relationships how is your love life?"

"Non-existent."

"Izzie you need to get laid."

"No I don't, I got laid last week."

"Yeah with freak-boy Craig."

"True. I am so glad I dumped him."

"Really, I thought he was a keeper."

"Shut up," Izzie laughed. She looked around the room, "So this is a pretty cool club."

"Yeah, isn't that your friend Joanne over there?"

"Yeah, hold I'm going to go talk to her, I'll be right back and while I'm gone don't go home with any random guys." She got up and left. Meredith needed another drink; she walked over to the bar and started drinking tequila shots.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Meredith turned to find some guy talking to her. She ignored him. "You're ignoring me."

She finally answered him, "trying to."

"You shouldn't ignore me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love."

"Really?"

"Oh yes!"

"So if I know you I'll love you?"

"Oh yes."

"You really like yourself huh?"

"Just hiding my pain." She laughed. "So what's your story?"

"I don't have a story; I'm just a girl in a bar."

"I'm just a guy in a bar." Ok so she was flirting, she couldn't help it, she wouldn't go home with this guy, she wouldn't.

Where the hell was he? Mark had turned his back for one minute and Derek had disappeared. He seen him chatting to some girl at the bar and decided to leave him to his own devices. Now Mark needed someone to talk to.

He walked over to the other side of the room where he spotted one of the, if not the hottest girl in the bar. He started flirting with her shamelessly and she flirted right back. They had been talking for about an hour when the girl picked up her bag and got off her seat. "Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Home."

"Want some company?"

She thought about it for a minute before shaking her head. "No."

Most girls usually invited him home, this was surprising. "Why not?"

"I don't date guys like you."

"I didn't know sex and dating were the same thing."

"Ok then smart ass, I don't have sex with guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

"Guys like you who think that they can get any girl just because they are even the slightest bit hot."

"So you think I'm hot."

"I've seen hotter."

"Sure you have."

"There is no way you're ever getting into my pants."

"You're wearing a skirt."

She looked at him before walking away, "I guess you can see past your own ego. Surprising!"

Ok so she lied when she said she had seen hotter guys. This guy was gorgeous but, she could also tell that he was a complete ass. She was a relationship sort of girl, she didn't have sex with random men, and she most definitely was not Meredith Grey.

* * *

_Reviews make my day...x_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

**__**

He woke up and looked around the room, where the hell was he? He was naked so was the girl he was with. "Oh no." The woman groaned and lifted her head from the pillow.

"Oh no," her voice echoed his, "not again."

"You do this often?" he asked her.

She wrapped the sheet around her, "Yes, no, maybe, you know what why are we even having this conversation? I am never going to see you again so if you would just get dressed and go before my roommate wakes up that would be great."

He searched for his clothes, "Uh ok...have you seen my socks anywhere?"

"Do they really matter that much to you?"

She really wanted rid of him, "I guess not, have you seen my trousers?"

She pulled a pair of trousers out from underneath the bed, "are these them?"

"That's the ones."

"Good, if you could just hurry up."

Derek shoved his trousers on, "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Sorry."

"So what's your name anyway?"

"It's ok you don't need to do the thing where you exchange details in the morning, you can leave without feeling guilty."

"Right, I'm, ready now. "

"Down the stairs and to the left."

"Ok," he opened the door, "well I guess this is umm goodbye."

She waved at him, "uhu, bye."

He ran out of the door, wondering how he got so drunk as to have sex with someone whose name he didn't even know.

He was going to kill Mark for taking him to that bar.

Last night Mark had gone home by himself which was unusually weird for him. He couldn't get that person out of his head. She had led him on, only to tell him she wasn't going to sleep with him, girls did not do that to him.

He picked up his phone, "Hey Derek, why are you calling me at 6 in the morning?"

"Ha, she just threw you out? That's what normally happens when you have a one night stand. Yeah, well you've been married for 11 years; of course that sort of thing doesn't happen to you. Yeah sure see you at the hospital bye. "

Mark really wanted to know who she was. How the hell was he going to do that?

"Hello, I'm Meredith Grey, your new lawyer."

"Well I guess you know that I'm Addison Shepherd."

"Yes so if you don't mind me asking why did you decide to change from Graeme Brown to me."

"You're one of the best he's one of the not so good."

"Ok, so can you please tell me exactly what happened between you and your husband."

"We got married 11 years ago when we were at medical school, then we both became surgeons, he's neuro, I'm neo-natal. Well I guess we got successful and busy, he wasn't really around that much so I slept with someone else."

"I can definitely take this case but I have to inform you that your husband is being represented by my colleague at this law firm."

"Yes I know that."

"Ok well first I need to speak to his lawyer to see what your husband says, if you agree to settle then this might not even have to be taken to court."

"I just want my marriage to be over."

"It will be soon enough."

* * *

"Hey Izzie, are you representing Derek Shepherd?"

"Yes I am why?"

"I'm representing his wife."

"Seriously! This should be interesting."

"I know so what does he say happened?"

Izzie pretended to look shocked, "Meredith we may be best friends but this is war, I am so going to kick your ass, I am not going to reveal valuable information."

"Iz, the firms getting all the money anyway and the publicity, it doesn't matter who wins."

"Yes it does. Bet you $100 I win."

"Ok you're on, prepare to be beaten loser."

"Keep dreaming Mer, ok anyway we need to set up a meeting with the both of them."

"What about this afternoon."

"Yeah that could work, I think Dr Shepherd, is in surgery right now so I'll take a little trip down to the hospital."

"Well the other Dr Shepherd," Meredith frowned for a minute, "the She-Shepherd, just left so how about we meet in my office at 3?"

"How come we get to meet in your office?"

"I said it first."

"That is so unfair."

"You are so babyish." Izzie stuck her tongue out. "I think I just proved my point."

"I don't really want to meet with her."

"Derek you have to."

"I don't think I can face her, talking to her yesterday was bad enough."

"Be a man not a baby. We have to win this."

"I don't really want it to go to court, couldn't we just split our shares in half."

"She cheated on you but she gets half the assets. That's fair. From what you've told me she seems like the sort of person who'll leave you high and dry. Look just trust me on this. You hired me to advise you remember?"

"I remember hiring you I just don't remember why."

"Derek, I need a consult in…well hey there." Oh no, it was the guy from the bar.

"Hey."

Derek looked between them confused. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah. How do you know her?" Mark asked.

"She's my lawyer."

"And you're a doctor," said Izzie.

"Surgeon, plastic surgeon actually, head of department."

"Uhu."

"How do you two know each other?" Derek asked for the second time.

"We met last night," answered Mark.

"Ok."

"Yeah this is just a weird coincidence that you two work together."

"Actually, we're best friends, since 2nd grade."

Derek's pager beeped. "I have to go."

"Remember 3 o'clock!" shouted Izzie.

"Yeah whatever!"

"So head of plastics, does that impress you?"

"Did you think that it would?"

"No. So you're a lawyer."

"Does that impress you?"

"It does actually, most girls with your beauty have no brains."

"That makes me feel so special," Izzie said sarcastically. "Since you're Derek's best friend and all make sure he turns up at my office for 3."

"Leaving now?"

"Yes."

"How about you wait 5 minutes and leave with me?"

"What no big surgery?"

"Nothing that can't wait."

"You might not have to work but I do. I have a case to win."

"Competitive, I like that in a girl."

"Nice try, I am still not having sex with you."

"Coffee's not sex."

"Whatever I am not having anything with you."

"I give it a month."

"For what?"

"Until you're head over heels in love with me."

* * *

_Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, they make me feel so special lol!x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lot's of Mer/Der in this chapter..._

**__**

**_Chapter 3 _**

"I can't do this."

"Oh for god's sake Derek, we are not going to keep having this conversation."

"No you don't understand."

"What, she cheated on you, she broke you heart, I get it I really do but right now you have to go in there."

"No my one night stand is in there."

"Huh?"

"I slept with someone who I didn't even know last night and she is in there."

Izzie peeked through the glass to where Meredith and Addison were sitting. "The only people in there are your wife and Mer…" she stopped in mid sentence. "You slept with Meredith."

"Well is that her name?"

"You slept with my best friend, my colleague, my roommate and your wife's attorney."

"She's all that?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Sorry what do we do?"

"Ok, we go in and you don't do anything out of the ordinary," She could see Meredith looking at her watch impatiently, "Meredith sleeps with so many guys she probably won't even remember you, just pretend that nothing is wrong."

Derek gulped, "ok I think I can do that."

"Ok, let's go." Izzie opened the door, walked in and took the seat facing Meredith. "Sorry we're late."

Meredith tore her face away from Derek's, "emm yes let's begin." Ok so Izzie was wrong, Meredith did remember Derek.

The meeting was short, thanks in part to Meredith who seemed very determined to make time fly. Addison, seemed to notice something, well who wouldn't with the way Derek and Meredith were obviously avoiding each others eyes.

"Is something wrong here. You two are avoiding each other?"

"What no," Derek stuttered, "of course not, it's just awkward with you in the room Addison."

"I have been civil the whole time, there is something going on here."

"Well if you must know," Izzie said, "it's sort of embarrassing, Derek was at my house to drop of some papers, and Meredith here is my roommate. So anyway Derek had to use the bathroom but unfortunately by mistake walked into Meredith's room when she was changing, like I said an embarrassing situation."

"Oh, well if that's all I have to be going, I have surgery."

"Yeah that's fine I'll give you a call tomorrow morning, let you know how things turn out. I'll walk you to the elevator." 

"Ok, well bye Derek I'll see you at the hospital." Derek nodded goodbye as Addison and Meredith left the room.

Derek began to speak but Izzie cut him off. "Don't talk to me, don't speak until Meredith gets back."

They waited in silence, until Meredith came back into the room. "Iz I am so sorry."

"I cannot believe you Meredith, what happened to 'I'm off taking home strangers' do you know how lucky you are that you haven't caught an STD yet?"

"Excuse me," Derek exclaimed "I do not have an STD."

"Shut up! Don't even get me started on you. Both of you are so lucky that I was there to save you but I swear Meredith this is what you get for sleeping around and this is the last time I help you out of a situation that was entirely your fault." She stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Meredith shouted.

"To bake."

"To bake?"

"When she's mad, happy, sad or just all the time she likes to bake."

"Right."

"She's really good at it. So you know I'm sorry about this whole situation."

"No apology needed, if you'll let me take you out to dinner."

"You want to take your wife's divorce lawyer out to dinner?"

"Ok it sounds bad when you say it like that."

"It sounds bad anyway you say it."

"And there was me thinking that you were the sort of girl who liked to take a risk every once in a while."

"Izzie would kill me."

"What's your point?"

"I guess I don't have one."

"Good so I'll pick you up at 7."

"Pick me up from here, this has to be kept a secret, if Addison or Izzie finds out then you could end up losing your case and I could lose my client."

"No problem, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I would hope so."

Meredith had told Izzie she was going to a friend's for dinner, Izzie wasn't speaking to her anyway so she didn't actually care where Meredith was going. Derek was already waiting for her when he arrived. "Hey," she said, "sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem I was probably just early."

"Ok then so where are we going?"

"Do you like ferryboats?"

"Love them."

"Well we're going on one of them."

"To do what exactly?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination."

"Really?"

"No, it's a romantic meal."

"Good I'm starving."

"What time does the ferry leave at?"

" 7:45."

"What time's dinner?"

" 8:30," Derek parked the car and they got out.

Meredith leaned in closer to him, "I know something we can do till then."

"Oh yeah what's that?" She kissed him on the lips. He immediately responded. They stood kissing for about 5 minutes.

"If we don't go soon we'll miss the ferry," Meredith said.

Derek kissed Meredith again, "ahhh who cares, here's a romantic spot as any."

She pulled away from him, "I don't think so." She held out her hand and they went onto the ferry. "I love ferryboats."

"You've told me that already."

"I know, I just thought I should tell you again."

Derek laughed, for the first time since walking in on his wife cheating on him he was actually having a good time.

Izzie was so mad, how could Meredith be so stupid. She stopped mixing the mixture in the bowl and poured it into the cake tins. This would be her 3rd chocolate cake she had made today. Sometimes Meredith pissed her of a lot. The doorbell rang. Izzie licked the mixture of her fingers and answered the door.

"Hi," the person said. "Are you Izzie Stevens?"

"Yes."

"Well these are for you." He handed her a massive bouquet of flowers.

"Oh right thanks, is there a card in here."

"No." Then the person jumped back into his van and drove off,

She shut the door and put the flowers down on the kitchen table. Who were they from; it wasn't like she was seeing anyone.

She found the name of the flower shop and dialled their number.

"Hi, I just received some flowers but there was no card and I was wondering if you could tell me who sent them. Anonymous so there is no way you'll tell me. Ok bye then."

She put the flowers in water, they were really nice. She put her cake in the oven; all she had to do was wait for 25 minutes.

The doorbell rang again. She opened the door; she knew who it was now. "It was you wasn't it?"

Mark Sloane pretended to be confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Ok so I sent them. Sue me. Did you like them?"

"Yeah I loved the flowers but I hate the guy that sent them, he's a real jerk who is not getting in my house."

"Who says I came round to get into your house."

"Why else are you here and how did you even know where here was."

"I have friends in high places."

"You mean Derek."

"You can see straight through me."

"So remind me why are you here?"

"To see you of course."

"Nice try," said Izzie slamming the door shut.

As Mark left the street, he thought about how a girl had never held his attention this long. He hadn't slept with her, gone on a date with her, he had literally spent about 2 hours with her but for some reason he couldn't get her out of his head.

"You have to go now."

"Ten more minutes," Derek moaned, he was still half asleep.

Meredith leaned over and kissed his face, "you have to get up now."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up before Izzie does."

"She won't care let her find out."

"If you don't get up then I am not having sex with you tonight."

Derek immediately sat up. "I'm going, I'm going."

While he was getting dressed, Meredith lay on her bed watching him. He noticed. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe we should stay at my hotel room tonight."

"Then you won't have the pleasure of me throwing you out in the morning."

"But we both have the pleasure of sleeping until we want, or until work starts."

"You've persuaded me," she handed him a piece of paper, "write down the address and I'll be over later."

"Can't wait." He wrote on the piece of paper, and left the room.

* * *

_I'm watching 'Yesterday' right now on t.v, I love McSteamy so much lmao, well ok I'm like kinda rambling so I'm going to shut up now and say please review!x_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is a bit random but it's leading somewhere promise...!x_

**_Chapter 4 _**

Izzie sipped her cup of coffee slowly. She had hardly had any sleep, Meredith having sex anytime was loud but last night was just painful.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Izzie asked as Meredith came into the room.

"What?" she replied confused.

"The loud sex, does it have to be so…loud?"

"I wasn't that loud, stop being so moody."

"You're not on the other side of the wall; don't judge me for being cranky."

"Ok sorry," said Meredith cheerfully.

"I hate it when you're happy in the mornings"

"Cry me a river, who are the flowers from?"

"Let's see have you maybe met my client Derek?" she asked sarcastically. Meredith shifted around uncomfortably. "Well his friend is like stalking me or something, I met him at the club the other night, then at the hospital yesterday and then last night he sent me flowers and came round."

"Is he hot?"

"Extremely but he's like a male version of you."

"Meaning…?"

"He uses girls for sex and then throws them out the next morning with only a cab fare or you know something like that."

Meredith didn't say anything, there was nothing she could say Izzie was spot on. Now she had slept with someone for two nights in a row, what was that? She wasn't very good at this sort of stuff, would she call Derek her boyfriend or just someone she was sleeping with? She needed Izzie's advice. "Leave me alone."

"You know I'm right."

"Why are you so mean in the mornings, usually you're cheerful?"

"Maybe it's something to do with sleep deprivation."

"I am not that loud."

"You haven't heard yourself you don't know."

Meredith sat down and picked up a piece of leftover pizza. "Sorry, I'll try to be quieter next time."

"Thank you." Izzie had a look of disgust on her face. "That is so bad for you; I'll make you something if you want?"

"Nah it's cool, I'll just buy something to eat on the way to work. "

"Fine die of a heart attack, see if I care!"

* * *

"Ok, I'll phone you later then, ok bye." Izzie put the phone back on her desk, and turned to Meredith, "so where are we going, I kind of feel like Chinese."

"I hate Chinese, let's go for pizza."

"You had pizza this morning."

"What's your point?"

"That's so gross, let's go for Italian."

"Ok I can do Italian." They left the office and went to the Italian restaurant across the street. They were sitting eating their lunch and arguing about Meredith's one night stands. This was a regular topic of late, as Izzie was fed up of finding strange men in her house every morning, Meredith was too but she wasn't about to admit that to Izzie.

"Excuse me," said Izzie to two men sitting at the next table. "Do you think that it's appropriate to be going home every night with random men and probably end up getting aids, or even worse pregnant?"

The two men just stared at her. "What was I thinking, you're guys of course you'll agree with her, never mind."

"Izzie, what was that about."

"I'm trying to prove my point Meredith."

"Ok you need to get laid," she turned to the two men who were still listening to the conversation, "is one of you single."

One guy raised his hand. "Good," smiled Meredith. "This is Izzie, she's my friend, a lawyer, a great catch if you ask me. Now what's your name?"

"Steven."

"Good Steven, how would you like to take Izzie on a date tonight."

"Love to."

"Good here's her address," she pulled a pen out of her bag and scribbled the address on a napkin. "Pick her up at 7." She put some money on the table, stood up, grabbed Izzie's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

"Meredith, I am going to kill you."

"No you're not."

"I am that was so embarrassing."

"The guy is cute and if I hadn't have said anything he would have probably asked you out himself, he was staring at you the whole way through lunch. Just go out with him, you might actually enjoy yourself."

"Ok fine, I will go out with him if you don't bring any guys back to the house tonight."

She wouldn't be at the house anyway but Izzie didn't know that, "deal."

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Mark asked Derek.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Why is that a problem?"

"It's not, but for the last month you've been suicidal and all of a sudden you're happy and I want to know why."

"Maybe I've just accepted the fact that my marriage is over."

"Yes because that would make you happy. Do I know her?"

"Know who?"

"The women who is making you so damn cheerful."

"There is no women."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You are, stop lying to me."

"Ok fine there is someone but we've been on one date."

"So who is she?"

"You don't know her."

"I might."

"The only women you know are you're patients and women you've slept with."

"That is not true, I have women friends."

"Oh yeah like who?" Derek challenged.

" Addison for one."

"What you're still friends with her!"

"She hurt you, not me, I'm pissed at her but I'm still talking to her and now you're avoiding telling me who she is."

"I'm not, I'm not telling you because you won't know her."

"So you won't even tell me her name."

"Nope."

"Fine then I guess I'll have to find out for myself."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

"I'm so sorry," said Izzie for the 3rd time in half an hour.

"It's fine," said her date.

She had taken Meredith's advice and went on the date. It was going okay. Okay so she was lying to herself it was going so bad. It was really awkward, they did not have anything in common and it didn't help that Izzie's phone seemed to be going off every 5 minutes.

She snapped her phone shut, "Sorry so what were we talking about."

"Work," said Steven.

"Oh yeah, so you're an accountant."

"Yes." There was a bit of silence for a minute.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It's a bit boring but it's a good job, good money."

Izzie nodded, "hmmm." She forced a smile. Her phone rang again, "oh my god, I am so sorry really, I never get this many calls, seriously." She had been talking on the phone for two minutes when a woman came over to their table and started shouting at Steven.

"I can't believe you! We go out for 3 years and when we've broken up for less than a week you start going out with other people."

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Well I went to your flat to see if we could work things out and Tony tells me you've gone on a date, and now I get here and I find out that he's actually telling the truth."

"I'm just going to go," said Izzie rising from her seat.

"No wait, just sit back down it's fine."

"It's fine," the women screeched, "I come here for you and you want her to sit back down so you can finish your date in peace, well let me tell you something Steven, we are so finished this time, I thought I could give you another chance but obviously I was mistaken. " She stormed out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I'm just going to go, thanks for dinner." She grabbed her bag and ran outside before he could stop her.

She was going to call a cab but had the better idea of going to buy a tub of ice cream and a giant bar of chocolate, so she could sit at home, get fat and think about her pathetic love life. She had to start dating decent guys.

* * *

Meredith knocked on the door. "Hey," said Derek when he seen her, "come in."

"You don't look that happy to see me."

"No I am, I just lost one of my patients about an hour ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine anyway how was your day?"

"It was surprisingly good."

He took her by surprise and kissed her passionately on the lips. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm glad to see you," he kissed her again, slowly moving his hands up her top.

"Now I'm really glad we came here tonight," said Meredith giggling, "I can be as loud as I want."

_I like live for reviews lol, so please let me know what you think even if you hated the chapter. Love Gemma x _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 _**

**__**

Izzie walked through the aisles in the supermarket. Where was the freaking chocolate? "Well when I came here I did not expect to see you looking so gorgeous."

She turned around, it was Mark from the hospital. "Well when I came here, I expected to be able to shop in peace."

"So why are you in here dressed like that, shouldn't you be out on a date?"

"I was."

"What happened?"

"It sucked, completely, the guy was so boring."

"I'm interesting."

"Stop going there."

"Going where?"

"Stop arguing with me."

"We're not arguing we are merely talking."

"You are harassing me."

"How?"

"You just are."

"That'll stand up in court."

Izzie glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"I need to get some food."

"What for?"

"To eat, it's what normal people do."

"Ha very funny, that is not what I meant, I meant that you don't look like the type of person who cooks."

"I'm not, when I said food, I meant alcohol."

"Do you live by yourself."

"Huh," Mark was taken aback by the question. "Yes why?"

"What do you usually eat?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, whatever is in my apartment in the mornings then I pick something up at the hospital."

"So basically you have nothing nutritional to eat."

"Hospital food isn't that bad."

"Hospital food sucks."

"What makes you such an expert on food, you're a lawyer not a chef."

"I happen to be an extremely good cook."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You don't think I can cook."

"Prove me wrong."

"No."

"Afraid I might be right?"

She turned around and walked away. "Come on," she yelled.

He ran and caught up with her, "Where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to get food then we're going back to your place to make it."

* * *

Meredith lay happily on Derek's bed. "That was so worth the sneaking."

"I like sneaking," said Derek.

"Why?"

"It's fun."

"You're weird."

"You love it."

Meredith stroked Derek's arm. "You know what else I love?"

"Sex," said Derek thinking that was what was on Meredith's mind.

"Wrong, food, I'm starving."

"If I give you food will you give me sex?"

"I think I could make that work."

"Good. What do you want?"

"I want a burger."

"Exciting."

"Ok then, I'll have a burger and fries, how's that for exciting?"

"Not very," laughed Derek. He called down for room service while Meredith put on some clothes.

"Why are you getting dressed? I like it when you're naked."

"I know you do but you probably won't like it when the guy who brings up room service sees me naked."

"You make a good point."

"I know I do."

"What are we going to do?"

"Eat then have some sex."

"No I mean this thing we're doing, you're representing my wife how exactly is this going to work?"

Meredith sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know."

"I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Me neither," smiled Meredith, "I guess until everything's over we'll just have to keep sneaking around."

"I think you're worth it," said Derek smiling too.

"You bet your ass I am Shepherd."

* * *

Mark and Izzie got out of his car and took the elevator up to his penthouse. It took quite a bit of Izzie's self control to not gasp when she walked in. It was...luxurious, that was the only word that could describe it. "Nice apartment."

"Thanks. There's the kitchen." Mark pointed to the nicest kitchen Izzie had ever seen.

"Oh my god, how can you have this kitchen and not cook. I would kill for this kitchen."

"You wouldn't kill me it would make too much of a mess."

"Shut up," said Izzie slapping him playfully on the arm. She made her way to the kitchen, took the stuff she had bought out of the bag, turned the oven on and started cooking.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Mark asked Izzie after she had been cooking for a while.

"My grandma taught me."

"Are you close with your family?"

"No not really, just my grandma. My mum and I lived in a trailer park, she spent our money on crap so we had none and my dad wasn't around. What about you?"

"No, my mum and I aren't on the best of terms."

"What about your dad?"

"I get on fine with him; it's just my mum that's the bitch."

"Ok dinner is ready." She poured the pasta onto two plates and carried them to the table.

"This is really good," Mark complimented.

"I know," said Izzie as she continued to eat.

Later they had cleaned up and Izzie was leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift home?" asked Mark.

"Its fine, I'll get a cab."

"Before you go…" said Mark.

"What?" He grabbed Izzie's arm and pulled her close to him. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Her phone started ringing. "Seriously! For the love of god who the hell is it this time?" said an annoyed Izzie.

"Try to express some self control," smirked Mark.

"Shut up, this thing has been ringing non stop all night." She answered it. "Hello. What? He punched you." She started laughing. "I'm sorry you're right, it's not funny. I'll be round in 5 minutes." She hung up. "I'm sorry I've got to go, emergency." She kissed Mark quickly but passionately then ran out of the building.

Mark walked back to the elevator, he had spent a night with a woman who was not one of his few girl friends and that night had not involved sex. That was just weird.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, I might not be able to update for a while because of exams and stuff but reviews could persuade me to go faster...x_


End file.
